The invention is for a tape on a roll or consisting of separate pieces cut in advance with by preference but not exclusively a self-adhesive adhesion strip which may or may not be reinforced and which may for example be made of butyl or another bituminous or rubbery material and which is intended to be used primarily for the installation of rubber sealing strips for example in and on car doors but which can also be used for other applications.